harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
John Comstock I (Scopatore)
*Engineer}}Sir John William Comstock (24 June 1897 - 24 January 2000) was a Scottish-Canadian squib of the famous Comstock wizarding family; first child of William Cornelius Comstock and his wife, Sarah. As a squib, the first one in the family's history, John was shamed from his family. His father treated him unfairly, leading to John to run away from home at the age of 14. Although his family later felt remorse for their actions and tried to locate him and make amends, John snuck onto a ship and made his way to Canada. Living as a kid on the streets, John looked for work wherever he could, barely scraping by as the years went on. John went across Canada, working odd jobs and sneaking on trains in order to make his way to the next city. In 1914, at the age of 17, John joined the military in order to fight in the Great War by lying about his age. He fought overseas in every major Canadian battle, ending with his injury during the final hundred days of the war. After his injury, he found himself in a French hospital in the care of a French nurse; Claire Bourassa. John and Claire married within months and the two moved back to Vancouver. With Claire, John had four children; Lorna Elizabeth, Jonathan Charles, Peter Albert and a surprise pregnancy, Claire Alexandra Comstock. John surprisingly managed to become an Engineer and using the money saved up from his time as a soldier and his new job, built his family a house in the outskirts of Vancouver. It was around this time that John met his family again for the first time in decades; the Comstocks reunited after a chance meeting in Montreal while on vacation. Though his family tried to talk to him, he furiously refused to acknowledge them as his family and even pulled a gun on his brother Hale after he tried to calm him down, frightening all involved. After the incident, John sat his wife down and told him about his heritage, being the non-magical child in an important magical family. When the Second World War rolled around, John decided to re-enlist, much to his wife's agony. John was part of the British Commandos during the war and lived to see Muggle Europe free once again. His son Jonathan unfortunately perished during the D-Day landings. When he returned to Canada, his wife punched him in the face, tearfully demanding that he never leave her again. John agreed and the two reconciled. John lived out the rest of his days with his family and tending to his land. For his role in the two World Wars, John was knighted by the Queen. He retired as an engineer and lived to see the extension of his family after the marriages of his surviving children. John never again saw his family and never once talked about them after the incident in Montreal. John died a happy man in early 2000, seven days after his wife. His story became a scar on the history of the Comstock family's magical branch, with John's great-nephew bearing the same name as him in order to atone for the sins of the Comstock family. Category:Harry Potter Universe (Scopatore) Category:Males Category:Squibs Category:Canadian people Category:Scottish people Category:Married individuals Category:Deceased